Core I - The CFAR International Core facilitates collaborative HIV/AIDS research activities involving CFAR members and their international colleagues by providing logistical, administrative and technical support; strategic planning; and seed funding. The specific AIMS of the CFAR International Core are as follows: 1. Enhance existing collaborations and facilitate new ones between the CFAR research community and investigators working in resource-limited settings. 2. Facilitate the development of preliminary data in resource-limited settings to support more extensive externally funded research projects and programs. 3. Create opportunities for international researchers based in resource-limited settings to gain first-rate technical skills and establish professional connections with CFAR investigators. The International Core provides centralized administrative and logistical support to CFAR members to reduce delays in launching international research projects. Our International Pilot grants provide seed funds to foreign investigators in collaboration with CFAR members for research leading to more extensive investigations. Our Visiting Researchers and Travel grant programs facilitate the exchange of scholars between UCSD and institutions in our target countries. We organize and host an Annual Research Day to showcase international research undertaken by CFAR members and their foreign collaborators. Our Research Day increases the visibility of our CFAR's international research and helps disseminate research that is timely and topical to the San Diego HIV/AIDS research community.